Lonely Friends
by Everyday-Memories
Summary: On a cold winter day, Ivan Braginski realizes just how lonely he is. Can a visit from an old friend change that?


Ivan was lonely.

The days came and went, the nights were long and bare, and he was lonely.

People would show up here and there, but were careful to avoid him. He could tell by the averted stares and brief, fearful glances at his smile, at his presence, at _him… _that nobody wanted to do anything with the Russian.

Some days he'd see them and he would give them a familiar smile. They'd widen their eyes in fear and hurry along. Some glared at him, some outwardly challenged him (Mathias), and some would softly yelp in fear and scurry off.

In total, everybody viewed his presence as a negative force. He was not somebody to say hello to, or talk to, or smile to. He was something to be avoided or defeated.

He was not entirely proud of his past, he'll admit. There was a time when he'd been too powerful, too abusive to others, who eventually ran at the first chance they had. When everyone left, Ivan fell from his power and his people suffered. He could still hear the echoing, so-called heroic laughter from Alfred at his dissolution.

Speaking of his old rival, Alfred even had somebody. He had his brother and his European friends who all seemed to grow closer to him after having been freed from Ivan's hold.

But Ivan had no allies and certainly no friends. Not even Yao, who used to share the same ideology, even remotely liked him. Even his own sister, Yekaterina, kept her distance. And his other sister was not the kind of friend he was looking for.

Yes, without anyone here, the days were long and the nights dragged on and Ivan was lonely.

So lonely.

"Ivan?" A quiet voice sounded behind him. Ivan widened his eyes and shook his head from his deep thoughts. He slowly turned from his seat at his desk to see a young man, dressed in male traditional Indian clothing. His cream colored outfit contrasted with his chocolate skin and dark hair as his youthful face was set in observing the Russian. The young man was standing in the entrance doorway to the house, his hand tentatively on the frame and smiled warmly when Ivan caught his gaze.

"Am I bothering you? I just thought I'd drop by." He explained, his Indian accent making itself evident. Recovering from his surprise, Ivan stood from his desk and turned fully to face the familiar man. A warm smile suddenly appeared on Ivan's face, much to his surprise. It was the first time he'd genuinely smiled in…he couldn't remember.

"Nanush! Welcome, you are not bothering me at all, not at all. What are you doing in Russia?" Ivan asked, motioning Nanush to come inside, who quickly obeyed and turned around to shut the door from the cold of the Russian winter. The young man rubbed his hands for warmth, then reached into a large crimson bag he was carrying. Nanush pulled out a bouquet of sunflowers and presented them to Ivan, his breaking out into a huge grin.

"I wanted to surprise you! Here, I brought you sunflowers because I know you like them." Nanush exclaimed, excitement shining through his face. Ivan was captured in surprise. No one had ever done something like this for him. He looked from the golden petals of his favorite flowers to his Nanush's face, smiling, happy, and wanting to see him happy. Ivan blinked hard and forced himself to speak.

"Uh-h, thank…thank you, very much, Nanush. It's true, a Russian loves sunflowers." Ivan smiled again, genuinely, and took the bouquet delicately from Nanush's hands to place them on a nearby table. Meanwhile, Nanush made his way to the couch and sat himself down, placing his bag on the table. His actions forced Ivan to turn to observe the man in surprise. No one…no one had ever casually walked into his house and sat down…or hell, visited him voluntarily. Nanush didn't seem to be afraid of him in the least. Everyone, even Alfred was afraid of Ivan, he could tell by the way they simply avoided him. Of course, who would want to be friends with him?

Then, he observed Nanush, who was nonchalantly looking around the large Russian home. Ivan's thoughts were interrupted by the young man's voice, which had changed to a more serious tone.

"I just wanted to say thank you, you know, for supporting me in wanting my nation to become a permanent member of the UN security council. I knew they would reject us, but thank you anyway. It was foolish of me to think we'd gain a seat." Nanush said, lightly laughing at himself. Ivan felt a tug in his heart.

"No." His mouth spoke for himself, his voice deep and brooding. Nanush turned towards him, surprised and the sudden change in attitude. Ivan realized with heavy regret that this shift in his bipolar personality would probably scare off his only possible friend, like it did with everyone else, but Ivan spoke regardless.

"It was not foolish. You are a good, sufficient nation, and are on good terms with most countries. You deserved that seat. Alfred had no grounds to reject you." Ivan threateningly spoke at the memory of Alfred laughing obnoxiously at Nanush's request, then finishing off with a wave and a 'no'. Ivan felt his hands tightening into fists.

The atmosphere of the room changed as Nanush glanced down at Ivan's clenched fists. A dark aura emanated menacingly from the Russian and a few more seconds of brooding silence continued until it was suddenly broken with Nanush's bright laughter.

Ivan blinked in confusion as the laughing man stood up from the couch. "Come now, Ivan, it seems like you support me much more than I thought! But, no need to be so serious!" Nanush managed to say through his merry laughs while making his way over to Ivan. Then, he put his hands on Ivan's shoulder's shoulders and held his gaze. His chocolate eyes locked on Ivan's violet ones and Ivan knew this look wasn't one of anger or fear, but appreciation.

"Thank you very much regardless. You are my closest friend, and I am grateful. It gets lonely sometimes when no one else lets you in." Nanush lets out a soft sigh as he pats Ivan's shoulders, Ivan, who is still stunned at the touch.

Nobody had ever touched him so warmly, so friendly, so gently like that before. And no one had ever laughed during his angry moments, much less shrugged it off, comforted him…and related to him.

_It gets lonely sometimes when no one else lets you in. I know how that feels. _

The man's bubbly voice broke his thoughts once again."But come, Ivan, I've brought my tea. It is very cold here in Russia! Brrrr! I knew the tea would come in handy. Say, have you ever had warm, steaming, Indian ginger tea on a snowy day? Actually, I wouldn't know because it never snows in my country." Nanush laughs again, causing Ivan to relax his tense shoulders. He watches the young man walk back to the mahogany table and ruffle through his bag to pull out tea boxes. After requesting to use Ivan's kitchen and a few minutes of brewing the beverage, tea was made.

Nanush strolls over to Ivan and hands him his steaming cup, the warmth already seeping into the Russian's hands. Nanush smiles warmly at him once again before walking over to the window. The young man rests his body against the window frame and gazed outside, watching the snow fall gently and slowly on the white Russian landscape.

"Yes, it does not snow in India. But here, it is so beautiful. I would like to live here for some time until it gets too cold and I would have to head back to India." Nanush lets out yet another warm laugh, but definitely not repetitious to Ivan. His comment almost made Ivan want to make Russia's temperature warmer if it made Nanush stay. With him here, maybe he wouldn't feel so lonely.

"Come, Ivan, drink! It'll get cold, and as I say, cold tea is wasted tea." Nanush smiled brightly and raised his cup before closing his eyes taking a sip. Ivan was still unmoving from his thoughts, watching Nanush, before blinking hard and looking down at the cup filled to the brim with the brown liquid.

"I…do not think I've ever had Indian tea." Ivan admits, enjoying the feeling of the warm steam caressing his face.

"Well, there is a first time for everything. Trust me, you will like it." Nanush promised, smiling again as Ivan looked up at him. Then, Ivan took a sip of the warm tea and an instant sweet, overwhelming taste greeted his taste buds. He swallowed the delicious drink and looked down at the cup in surprise.

"That was amazing." Ivan amazedly said, before looking up at the Indian. "You made this?" Nanush simply shrugged.

"It was a quick and rushed effort. You should come to India and taste real tea and some Indian food. You'll like that too, I promise." Nanush assured before giving Ivan a wink. Ivan felt stunned at the gesture as Nanush raised his cup towards him.

"To friends." He toasted, smiling kindly again at Ivan, who, usually so calm and composed, had to regain himself to raise his cup as well.

"To friends," Ivan repeated, smiling genuinely again for the third time in the span of half an hour. And as they drained their warm cups on that chilly Russian day, Ivan didn't care if the other nations were getting together and having fun, or just avoiding him, because he had his own friend, right here. Maybe he wouldn't be so lonely after all.


End file.
